Luxúria e Poder
by Winterhell
Summary: Tudo o contrário. Não achará nada convencional aqui.
1. Chapter 1

**(Nada de leitores-fantasma)**

**Em uma Westeros que não entrou em guerra, e nem sequer teve o famoso triângulo amoroso envolvendo Robert Baratheon, Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar Targaryen, Aerys II definhava cada vez mais a ponto do filho mais velho sentar no Trono de Ferro mais cedo. Coroando Elia Martell como sua rainha, Rhaegar teve dois filhos com ela: Aegon e Rhaenys. Finalmente a dinastia Targaryen estava voltando a crescer depois da tragédia de Solarestival/Summerhall/Solar de Verão (traduções e termos em diferentes edições dos livros). Os Sete Reinos nunca estiveram tão bem, mas no Norte a situação andava um pouco diferente, até trágico. Lyanna Stark havia sido morta por Robert Baratheon em uma crise de ciúme no início do noivado, e assim ele suicidou em seguida. Brandon Stark morreu envenado por uma das mães de seus bastardos, embora todo mundo desconfie de Barbra Dustin, sobrando assim apenas os jovens Eddard e Benjen Stark. Como a tragédia para perseguir os Stark, a triste história desta dinastia não parou por aí. Como tradição, o mais novo dos Stark procurou seu lugar na Patrulha da Noite e Eddard, o doce e sério Ned, se casou com Catelyn Tully mas o seu verdadeiro amor se chamava Ashara Dayne. Carregando um bastardo para Winterfell, a então esposa Catelyn Stark não conseguiu perdoá-lo e logo deu outra carga de remorso para o coitado Ned: morreu no parto, mas o bebê sobreviveu. Diante de tantos infortúnios, Ned se casou com Ashara Dayne e cuidava dos seus herdeiros: Jon, Robb, Arya e Bran.**

**Shippers: Aegon/Arya, Rhaegar/Arya, Rhaegar/Elia, Jon/Arianne, Jaime/Cersei, Ned/Ashara, Robb/Jeyne, Robb/Daenerys, Jon/Daenerys, Arya/Oberyn, Robb/Nymeria Sand. E mais.**


	2. Chapter 2

- Como está a sua irmã, meu amigo? – perguntou Rhaegar ao cavaleiro da Guarda Real, e melhor amigo, enquanto observavam o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro movimentando-se pelo pátio. Do alto da torre da Fortaleza Vermelha, o rei dos Sete Reinos sempre gostava de ver o andamento dos projetos familiares, ou seja, preparando Aegon para o poder – Se casou com Ned Stark há vários anos, mas nunca voltou a nos visitar. Nem sequer fomos em seu casamento em Winterfell.

Sor Arthur Dayne se mexeu desconfortável, o cavaleiro ainda não se sentia convicto de que o Norte era melhor para a irmã.

- Ashara gosta muito do marido, mas estão enfrentando um obstáculo chamado 'transição de poder' – começou o cavaleiro – Lorde Rickard morreu e agora minha irmã é a esposa do Protetor do Norte.

- Nenhum de nós imaginaria que isso poderia acontecer – comentou Rhaegar um pouco pensativo – Os Stark estão em uma maré de azar desde que Robert Baratheon assassinou a filha do Lorde Rickard. Era uma menina interessante, mas não tivemos tempo para conversar porque não quis desonrar Elia logo depois de termos Aegon.

O cavaleiro assentiu e um vento ameno soprou, sacudindo os tecidos das vestes levemente.

- Jon Stark é o herdeiro deles, mesmo sabendo que iniciou sua jornada como um bastardo – informou-o – O Inverno foi pesado no Norte, como sempre, e a tragédia assolou Winterfell. Não são bons tempos para se tornar um Stark.

- Entendo – Rhaegar suspirou, era uma pena não ter tido nenhum contato com a lobinha de Winterfell... mas vida que segue, havia muito mais trabalho a se colocar em dia – O que achou da doença do herdeiro dos Arryn?

O menino havia contraído uma peste semelhante à Praga da Primavera, afinal, estavam no auge dela. O tempo começava a ficar ligeiramente ameno, facilitando toda a plantação e colheita. Só assim poderiam ajudar o Norte com alguma coisa. Era um tratado que fizeram em Correrio para dar suporte logístico aos lugares afetados pela neve e falta de alimento ou vias de como plantá-los.

- Não vai sobreviver – Sor Arthur deu por fim seu veredicto – Conheço o filho do falecido Jon Arryn, e também sua mãe Tully. O menino sofre de convulsões pela menor instabilidade emocional, então apresenta uma piora considerável dia após dia. Ele ainda estará morto no final desta lua, Vossa Graça.

Rhaegar balançou a cabeça. Teria que agir rápido para que dessa vez não haja uma pequena guerra civil pelo poder em um dos seus sete reinos.

- Lady Arryn será mandada de volta para Correrio assim que esse menino morrer, não pretendo ter uma Tully de meia-idade em meu caminho – falou o rei analisando o brilho da espada de treino do primogênito, este que ainda treinava no pátio enquanto os raios solares brilhavam altos – É o fim da Casa Arryn. Precisamos colocar alguém de confiança lá, mas que entenda seu papel e tenha conexões para que todos os acordos sejam feitos sem muita delonga ou discussões maçantes.

- O vosso falecido primo agora teria utilidade – começou Sor Arthur – Robert Baratheon foi criado no Vale junto com o marido da minha irmã. Não creio que podemos esperar que Ned Stark largue o Norte para cuidar do Vale, ainda mais tendo que lidar com quatro filhos.

Rhaegar havia pensado no assunto mais do que o cavaleiro poderia suspeitar.

_É essa a minha função._

- Não posso tirar o herdeiro de Winterfell de lá, até porque ele tem sangue nortenho e dornês – começou o raciocínio rapidamente – Mas o segundo filho tem sangue Tully e é filho de Ned Stark, o que já é uma ótima oferta. Como segundo filho, não há muito o que oferecer a não ser um bom casamento ou uma posição de destaque por mérito próprio.

- Mas e os nobres do Vale, Vossa Graça?

O rei deu de ombros.

- Se não houver uma proposta melhor, colocarei o enteado da sua irmã por lá – respondeu simplesmente – Irei executar quem for contra, mas não acredito que chegaremos até este ponto. Ninguém quer assumir o comando de um território desafiando nossos dragões.

_Dracarys._

Assim como os Targaryen, os ovos de dragão voltaram a eclodir nos berços dos jovens dragões. Finalmente Rhaegar estava cumprindo a sua missão: reconstruir sua dinastia. Com uma pequena ajuda de Asshai, cada jovem dragão tinha o seu próprio monstro... e todos sabiam que o Vale poderia ser impenetrável por terra, mas não pelo ar.

[...]

Desde que Ned colocara seus olhos nela, não havia mais se esquecido do quanto aquelas pupilas violeta provocavam-no. Beijou seus lábios fartos com ardor, passando suas mãos por todo o corpo voluptuoso da esposa, massageando os bicos dos seios carinhosamente. Deitados na cama dos aposentos do Lorde e Lady Stark, Ned a tomava para si intensamente, penetrando-a, ouvindo palavras de carinho da dornesa.

Cheirou seu pescoço e, fechando os olhos, acelerou o ritmo da penetração para ouvi-la gemer mais alto.

Mas, como sempre, ela o pegou de surpresa. Ashara nunca costumava transar do mesmo modo todas as vezes, sendo uma característica interessante das mulheres de Dorne. Deitado de barriga para cima, analisou a esposa sentar em seu membro enrijecido lentamente, cavalgando como se fosse um cavaleiro. Os seios fartos da dornesa subiam e desciam, seus mamilos contrastavam com sua pele pois eram ligeiramente escuros.

Ned fechou os olhos novamente, despejando toda sua semente dentro dela com um gemido curto e baixo.

Quando os abriu, a esposa já havia se aconchegado ao seu lado e passando os dedos nos pêlos de seu peito.

- Treze anos se passaram desde que me mudei para cá – começou a esposa. Seu tom de voz sempre era calmo e sereno, proporcionando ao Lorde Stark toda a tranquilidade que não tinha em seu cotidiano que se sempre se apresentava cheio de dificuldades.

- Sente falta do Sul, querida? – perguntou prestativo, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- Sinto – confessou em um suspiro – Ando com saudade de todos, até mesmo dos complicados Targaryen. Eles podem ser uns autoritários chatos mas sempre foram bons com a minha Casa.

- Fale o que quiser... – Ned começou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios - ...mas não irá me convencer a ir até Porto Real para ver seu irmão e amigos.

- Seu cabeça dura – ela brincou, abrindo um sorriso juvenil – O senhor meu marido não precisa ir, oras. Não será uma viagem política.

Foi aí que Ned começou, de fato, a rir.

- Mulheres são difíceis – começou – Mal consigo ver seus movimentos, Ashara. Se depender de mim, não há problema algum em visitá-los... contanto que Jon te acompanhe. Não vou deixá-la sozinha e sem ter um lobo-gigante por perto. Eles tem os dragões, nós temos as alcateias.

- Não planejo ir sozinha, até porque Jon não os conhece e seria uma ótima oportunidade – falou sorrindo, beijando o senhor seu marido de leve – Nosso filho já tem vinte e um anos, ele precisa conhecer o resto de Westeros. Jon precisa conhecer outros territórios e pessoas novas.

- Jon gosta daqui, Ashara – já era a quinta vez que a esposa insistia neste assunto, mas a recusa nem sempre vinha do próprio Ned – O Norte está no sangue dele, e nós, nortenhos, não temos a necessidade de conquistar territórios. Somos protetores, e não conquistadores. Ele vai achar o seu caminho, tenha calma porque sei o que ele passa. Foi considerado um bastardo, sofreu nas mãos de Catelyn e...

- Você nunca deveria ter se casado com ela, meu doce Ned – comentou Ashara carinhosamente, beijando-lhe a testa – Mas entendo a política. Então vamos fazer assim: eu irei dar essa oportunidade para Jon, aí iremos para o Sul. Simples assim.

Ned simplesmente sabia que a sua inteligente esposa tinha uma carta na manga.

- Diga-me vosso plano, minha rainha.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, beijando seus lábios e montando em cima do membro do homem novamente.

Ashara não responderia antes de enlouquecê-lo um pouquinho mais.

Fechando os olhos pela terceira vez, Ned se permitiu que o prazer o inundasse mais uma vez.

[...]

Por ser a única menina da família Stark, Arya se via em diversos conflitos agora que completara quinze anos. Muitos problemas se tratavam do modo com que a falecida mãe e, no momento, a madrasta definem como educação feminina. Ela não se lembrava como a sua real mãe era, sabia que seus cabelos eram ruivos por causa de Robb e Bran, já que seu pai costumava não comentar nada de Catelyn Tully quando Ashara estava por perto.

_Mamãe._

Era assim que a chamava já que havia sido ela que de fato a criara no meio de todos aqueles homens, tendo uma educação, no mínimo, curiosa. Arya conseguiu absorver toda a cultura de Dorne facilmente, exceto pelos deuses sulistas que sequer lhe transmitiram simpatia. Era um fator nortenho que não tinha como a educação modifiicar. Algumas normas dos Tully ainda persistiam em Winterfell, como uma Septã para cuidar de Arya.

_Bem... que era para cuidar de mim._

A mãe teve que obrigá-la a pedir desculpas para a Septã Mordane mais vezes que do que se lembrava, o que deveria ser vergonhoso.

_Vergonha zero._

Muito mais próxima do pátio de Winterfell do que dos bordados, a mãe entendeu rápido que não se tratava de uma mocinha prendada. Talvez fosse o desejo da sua verdadeira mãe vê-la prosperar nas artes da cortesia e costura, mas a pequena loba do Norte não possuía talento algum neste aspecto. Diante de muita argumentação com o passar dos anos, Arya conquistou o seu lugar nas caçadas, treinos e até nas pequenas viagens que os irmãos faziam aos vassalos dos Stark de vez em quando.

_Mas a finalidade é outra._

O sangue desceu há pouco mais de um ano, ainda se lembrava do dia... e de como Jon havia ficado constrangido.

Essa lembrança a fez sorrir enquanto descia as escadas da torre que ficava o seu quarto.

- Acordou bem hoje, irmãzinha? – perguntou o irmão mais velho aparecendo no corredor.

O olhar acinzentado da pequena loba analisou-o por alguns instantes. Não entendia porque ele não tinha se casado, era tão bonito e gentil que faria com que todas as meninas que ela conhecia ficassem de quatro por ele. O sorriso carinhoso que Jon sempre a lançava era uma das principais partes do seu cotidiano, assim como a proteção que ela colocava sobre ele.

Engano dele pensar que ela que era a protegida.

Sabia cada passo que o irmão dava dentro daquelas muralhas, inclusive das prostitutas que ele comia semanalmente. Era um pensamento interessante pois essa sua curiosidade para com a vida sexual alheia acabava lhe trazendo muitos risos, e a única relação que preferia não se intrometer era a dos pais. Só de imaginar o Lorde e Lady Stark em seus momentos íntimos...

_...eca._

Mas com Jon era estranhamente diferente. Gostava de saber o que ele fazia, e das coisas que não contava à ela.

- Toda vez que lembro de você encarando minhas calças molhadas de sangue acabo tendo uma reação involuntária, Jon – respondeu rindo enquanto o herdeiro do Norte beijou-lhe a testa, tendo que agachar um pouco por causa da altura – Não vou esquecer nunca, nem adianta pedir.

Ainda desconcertado, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Jon balançou a cabeça.

- Então vou _exigir_ – brincou – Não é nada bonito falar dessas coisas para homens, Arya.

Revirando os olhos, ela acompanhou o passo dele.

- Falo com quem eu quiser, seu bonitinho – começou apontando o dedo na cara dele, que ria – Queira ou não, você tem a irmã mais especial do mundo.

- Diga-me então, menina mais especial do mundo – Jon pediu entrando na brincadeira – Melhor ser breve porque nossa mãe não costuma tolerar atrasos para as refeições.

- Dizer o quê? – perguntou confusa.

_Sempre assim._

Jon arranjava um jeito para que a lobinha ficasse confusa antes de sair falando do discurso do quanto as outras meninas eram idiotas, estúpidas e inúteis. Era esperar demais que Arya tenha amigas sendo que a própria é completamente diferente da regra vigente na sociedade feminina.

- O que você estava dizendo, lobinha – respondeu dando-lhe uma piscadela.

Arya umideceu os lábios, passando a língua neles. Era um ato cotidiano, geralmente indicava o que era via... e quem disse que ela não poderia admirar a beleza de Jon?

- Faça isso novamente e eu te lasco um soco na mandíbula – ameaçou andando mais rápido que ele, logo descendendo mais outra escadaria – Só alguém pode me fazer de trouxa, e você não é esse alguém. Sinto lhe dizer.

- Ah, é? – Jon perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha – Pode me dizer quem é essa pessoa especial?

Havia uma pequena porta adjacente àquela escadaria, o que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos dois. Era um cômodo que já conheciam naquele castelo gigante que era Winterfell, um pequeno e mísero cubículo que guardava esfregões e baldes.

- Tenho minhas próprias regras, Jon – respondeu animadamente – Posso quebrar minhas costelas, mas minha regras ficam intactas.

Assim que terminaram de descer a escadaria, notou que Jon olhou para os lados checando se alguém os via, e logo sentiu o punho do herdeiro de Winterfell puxar o seu braço esquerdo, o da mão da espada, para dentro do mísero cubículo. Ele nem sequer dera tempo para que Arya pudesse falar, simplesmente a colocou contra a parede e beijou seu delicado pescoço. Lutando para não gemer de prazer, ela sorria. Não estava nem um pouco surpresa com tal comportamento pois...

_...é rotina desde que menstruei._

Não entendia o que acontecia, o porquê de acontecer e nem se aquilo fosse certo.

_É bom e prazeroso._

Era o suficiente para ela.

As mãos dele percorriam seu corpo, acariciando suas coxas e seios delicadamente. Os beijos subiram e logo encontraram seus finos lábios rosados prontos para serem beijados. Selando os lábios nos dela de forma cuidadosa, Jon não poderia deixar nenhuma marca que indicasse qualquer ato entre eles.

Era proibido, mas geralmente só ficava na mente dele.

Arya acariciou a nuca de Jon, descendo suas mãos pelas costas até entrarem em suas vestes procurando um pedaço de pele nua para arranhar. O volume entre as pernas de Jon estava cheio, pressionando o estômago da lobinha como se fosse uma intimação, mesmo sabendo que não era. Ele nunca havia chegado até os finalmentes com ela por causa da consciência pesada, já que as consequências seriam muitas, e todas elas graves.

- Acordou disposto hoje – comentou rindo dele, que beijava sua bochecha direita.

- Sonhei com você – revelou sorrindo abertamente, algo extremamente difícil para Jon. Por ser um homem muito conservador, fechado e distante, os sorrisos acabam sendo escassos – Estava se casando em um septo.

_Hein?_

- Eu detesto septos, seu estúpido – argumentou rindo descontroladamente, mas então percebeu que Jon não ria junto dela. Os olhos acinzentados estavam intensos, reservados e até mesmo receosos de algo, embora Arya não soubesse nem por onde poderia começar a desconfiar do que acontecia com o irmãozinho – O que foi, Jon? Porque parou de me beijar?

Ele deu dois passos para trás, apoiando o corpo na parede oposta da dela. O cabelo cacheado negro fazia com que as feições de Jon ficassem melancólicas, era como se estivesse pensando em algo que lhe disseram. Algo que ficou em sua mente, deixando-a impaciente.

Arya colocou as mãos na cintura, não era o tipo de pessoa que preferia ficar na ignorância.

- Você estava se casando com um homem.

-O que é lógico, não me casaria com uma estátua – mas Jon não riu, fazendo-a suspirar – O que é agora? Você sabe que irá se casar com alguma mulher para herdar Winterfell, e eu provavelmente matarei o meu futuro marido caso ele seja um merda.

- Mas você parecia feliz – comentou pensativo – Não nego que me incomodou vê-la feliz se casando com outro homem.

_Agora entendi o ponto._

Não era a primeira vez que ele abordava o assunto, mas dessa vez estava sendo muito mais... determinado em fazê-la aceitar seus argumentos.

- Já você irá se casar e tomará o lugar do nosso pai, pelos deuses antigos! – praguejou impaciente – Não somos Targaryen e o Norte não funcionará desse jeito.

_Entenda, Jon._

- Os Lannister também fazem isso – insistiu determinado – Por que não nós...?

Arya balançou a cabeça. As coisas eram mais simples quando se resumiam em beijos, abraços e mãos bobas.

- Você quer realmente falar disto? – analisou-o assentir, e então a pequena loba respirou fundo – Para início de conversa, Jaime e Cersei Lannister se casaram e vivem em Porto Real porque estão sob a proteção dos costumes dos Targaryen, assim ninguém pode desafiar o relacionamentos deles. Nós não temos ligações com os Targaryen de forma direta, no Norte tudo acontece de forma mais tradicional e você é herdeiro de Winterfell! E tem outra: nosso pai nunca aceitaria, nem por cima de seu cadáver. Você se casará com a primeira filha de algum lorde importante e permanecerá aqui, eu nem sei o meu destino. Quer mesmo continuar a falar disto?

- Podemos fazer dar certo – Jon respondeu firme – É só querer.

_Mas essa sua força acabará com o olhar frio de Ned Stark._

- Não é simples assim.

O irmão a observou por longos segundos tentando descodificá-la.

- Isso tudo porque não quer assumir a responsabilidade de ser a senhora deste castelo?

- Não – _sim _– Eu não tenho medo disso.

Os olhos acinzentados dele continuavam analisá-la atentamente, deixando-a incomodada.

- Tem sim, irmãzinha – começou – Por isso que me enraiveceu vê-la feliz se casando com alguém em um septo, afinal, você ama os deuses do Bosque Sagrado. Mas não era um septo qualquer, disso posso te garantir.

- Isso é exagero – criticou-o – Só porque você sonhou...

Jon suspirou, interrompendo-a imediatamente.

- Iremos ficar um bom tempo separados, não quero brigar com você e ficar com essa lembrança na memória – falou beijando a testa dela carinhosamente – Eu e nossa mãe iremos até Porto Real para conhecer o lendário Sor Arthur Dayne e de lá iremos para Tombastela. Ficarei um bom tempo fora, mas será bom para que você pense na minha proposta.

- 'Proposta'? – repetiu confusa. Jon tinha esse talento.

- Sim – respondeu – Case-se comigo.

[...]

Sair do Norte não era exatamente algo que Ashara apreciava pois havia sido muito bem recebida naquele território, as pessoas costumavam ter perguntas interessantes a respeito dos seus olhos violeta e da cultura dornesa, que era tão diferente da nortenha. Então dava até um aperto no coração ver o seu querido lobo tímido para trás, governando Winterfell sem ela.

_Sentirei falta das minhas crianças também._

Ficaria alguns meses fora junto com Jon, e assim esperava que a tristeza do rapaz diminuísse ao longo da Estrada do Rei. Era difícil para uma mãe ver o primogênito tão desorientado, ainda sabendo o que estava se passando naquele coraçãozinho solitário. Não era certo, mas Ashara sentia pena da situação em que Jon havia se enfiado.

_Ele sempre foi tão racional, por que insiste nisso?_

Haviam acabado de chegar na estalagem do Tridente quando Ashara sentiu que estava pronta para conversar sobre assunto, não poderia deixar para depois algo que deprimia seu filhote de lobo. Andou até o quarto de Jon silenciosamente, já era noite e não poderia fazer barulho pois a conversa seria um tanto quanto delicada para ambas partes.

O pior era que não podia culpar a sua filhotinha também.

_Arya é a única que está com a mente nos eixos._

Uma mulher enlouquecia um homem, isto é fato.

Deu três batidinhas, nem precisou esperar muito. Jon abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, fechando-a em seguida. Vestido em suas roupas de dormir, o seu filhote de lobo já parecia estar indo deitar pois só uma vela ainda estava acesa, e talvez por isso que Ashara não viu como estavam as feições dele.

Era um rapaz tão lindo.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo, mãe – falou com sua típica gentileza, abraçando-a – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Filho... – _como começo? _- ...vem cá, sente-se na cama. Quero ter uma conversa franca, então você tem que ser sincero, ouviu?

- Sim – respondeu um pouco confuso ao se sentar na enorme cama – Chegou algum recado de longe?

- Não, querido – _como começo? _– Há algo me preocupando, eu preciso de netos e você precisa se casar. É o herdeiro do Norte, temos que ter mais outro herdeiro, não acha?

- Mãe... – _Jon, não comece com essa besteira_ - ...eu sei com quem quero me casar.

Será que ele seria tão louco para falar em voz alta o que queria fazer?

_Ned o mataria._

O Lorde Stark não era um homem que colocava o amor acima de tudo, era só olhar o que aconteceu entre Catelyn Tully e a própria Ashara. Dever primeiro, amor depois. Era assim que aquele lobo tímido pensava que a vida deveria correr. Então ver o que se passava debaixo de suas próprias asas seria motivo de fracasso, e não de orgulho.

_Me sinto uma Targaryen._

Se Arya aceitasse, Ashara defenderia os dois... mas não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam.

- Jon... – _agora sei como começar_ - ...se eu disser que Arya não tem maturidade para um casamento, o que você me diria?

_Em cheio!_

Os olhos acinzentados que pertenciam ao doce Ned haviam se tornado água congelada. O susto que Jon estava tendo fez com que o silêncio se instalasse por alguns minutos, e assim Ashara deu à ele tempo o suficiente para se recompor. Era duro fazer isso com o seu filhotinho de lobo, mas a vida não era muito bonita quando se trata de política.

_Ned quer que Arya vá até o Vale._

Haveria um torneio em homenagem ao aniversário de morte do pobre Jon Arryn e os Stark não poderiam faltar naquele evento pois Ned havia tido o falecido como segundo pai, sendo um ótimo tutor e protetor. _Mas ele não pode sair de Winterfell_. Então Robb iria junto com Arya, e assim conduziriam uma nova política arranjando pretendentes para ambos.

O pior foi que a idéia de misturar os nortenhos com sulistas partiam do princípio do raciocínio de Ashara, mas isso aconteceu há um bom tempo e ela nem sabia dos sentimentos dos seus filhotinhos de lobo.

- Diria que está certa – respondeu abaixando a cabeça, sequer tinha coragem de encará-la – Como soube disso?

- Querido, - Ashara se sentou de frente para o filhote – não precisa ser um gênio. É só ter malícia o suficiente pois eu cresci com dragões ao meu redor, é mais fácil detectar essas coisas quando vê que não são um monstro do outro mundo. O problema que vejo em você é: se não tem coragem de me encarar diante desta situação, o que fará quando o seu pai descobrir?

_Ele tem o sentimento mas não sabe o que fazer com isso._

- Se ela me apoiasse, eu teria coragem de encarar qualquer um – respondeu Jon suspirando tristemente, cortando o coração de mãe dela – Mas ela não quer, mãe. Por que ela não quer?

_Porque ela não quer ficar presa._

Arya era uma filhotinha de lobo extremamente difícil de se controlar, e isso que a deixava tão atraente para o público masculino. Não era exatamente a aparência, e sim o desafio que ela oferecia a cada um deles.

- Lobas-gigantes são difíceis, filhote – começou delicadamente, não poderia magoar o coitado mais ainda – Não são domadas nem quando devem cruzar, como você vê que realmente acontece com Nymeria. Ela não permite com que os outros montem nela. Ser mulher depende de como aceita as coisas que o destino nos traz, como aconteceu comigo. Eu fui amante do seu pai, agora sou a esposa dele. Escolhi ser a vagabunda da história, como diria o meu pai, mas tive essa escolha. Arya tem a escolha de conhecer o mundo, e acredite em mim, ela não vai casar com ninguém enquanto ficar no Norte. Minha filhotinha não tem as responsabilidades que você tem nas costas, meu amor, então é por isso que devemos ver uma noiva sulista para você. Os Stark precisam se misturar com as Casas sulistas, você precisa gerar herdeiros e assim todos nós iremos cumprir nosso papel nessa piada que é Westeros, está bem?

Esperava que sinceramente o gesto de assentir fez com que Jon entendesse o que queria dizer, pois as palavras eram muitas, mas a resposta era formado por poucas palavras.

_Arya quer ser ela mesma, e não uma senhora._

O mundo era assim, difícil, mas a sua filhotinha logo aprenderá que o caminho que está começando a trilhar só ficaria mais tortuoso ainda.

- Ela ainda vai voltar pra mim, mãe.

Ashara sorriu de lado.

- Doce Jon, o que faço com você? – perguntou rindo.

_Arya gosta de sangue e desafios, você pode oferecer isso à ela?_


End file.
